Gone
by CyradisNyx
Summary: When Bella can't find solace in Jacob's arms, she searches for the figure in her dreams. With red eyes and pale ice skin, she knows he's a vampire. But can he mend her broken heart? Set in New Moon
1. The Dream

In my sleep he calls to me. He calls my name and I see him hover at the edge of my dreams. Those red eyes that glow in the darkness and the snow-white hand that beckons. But I always resisted that musical voice. Focusing on what was dear to me. But now there is no reason for me to not take a step and place my hand in that cold hand and let my chocolate-brown eyes gaze into those blood-red ones. Now there is no reason for me not to succumb to that dark dream. For me not to shake my hair off my neck and let his gleaming fangs sink into my fragile skin. No reason for me not to let the venom course through my veins.

No reason to live.

**AN: Now updated in accordance with the end of my hiatus. Told you I wouldn't change much (or anything at all, in the case of this chapter :/)**


	2. Returning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Edward is gone.

The words, hollow and empty, are reduced to an unending mantra as I try to suppress the delusions of my teenage years. That golden-eyed dream has faded, leaving me alone in the dying ruins of reality.

Edward is gone.

My life, split easily into three parts, seems to mock me with every turn. With Renee, in Phoenix, I was reasonably happy. Of course, I would never have imagined myself as anything better than merely "content" at the time. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have lost sight of those early days, tossing them away so easily in the light of the Cullens.

Second would be Edward. Is there any other way to describe his unearthly charm? Their unearthly beauty? The Cullens, such a brief intrusion, yet one that would leave scars for the rest of my life, however short or long that would be.

Thirdly was the present. A spiralling void of darkness and pain, time floated idly by as I sat alone, drifting through the memories of the past. In my room, at night, I would watch the stars spin above, the haunting ghost of Claire De Lune whispering in my thoughts. And then I would see him, my angel, only for him to laugh and disappear in an instant, ripping open the healing wound.

Edward is gone.

I slid into the front seat of my truck, pushing away my darkest thoughts for the time being. They would do more harm than good, considering my destination this day. It was the first day of our Senior year and I was returning to the launch point. Forks High School.

**Aro's POV**

I sat, silent, upon my throne, watching the vampires feed before me. It had been more than a month since the Cullens had left Volterra, yet my thoughts continued to return to their visit, brief though it had been. Boiling in their fragile emotions, they had been wounded by the act of abandoning their human pet, an interesting turn of events.

For us, the walking dead, to feel such strong emotions, for us to rise above the tranquillity of our state, it was most curious. And yet the Cullens had achieved this near-human state, mentally at least, all because of a simple human girl. Perhaps it was some power of hers, inciting the passions of life where they had no reason to be. She would, I had no doubt, be a valuable asset, be it due to whatever power she had, or due to her hold over the Cullens.

A hand on my shoulder, firm, cold. Enshrouded as I had been in my thoughts, I had failed to notice the approach of Sulpicia. Or maybe that was simply me not wanting to recognise her presence. The years had changed us, changed her from fire to ice, and I from light to dark. No longer did we work in tandem with each other, drawing on the strength of the other to rise. Now it was a constant battle, a fight for supremacy where no such power struggle should exist.

I shrugged lightly, pushing my wife's hand away with the disdain of centuries. Turning to meet her gaze I stood, letting my cloak resettle itself on my shoulders. Her eyes, frozen granite, met mine and I knew she understood the motion. Change was coming.

**Bella's POV**

I strode into Biology, settling into my usual seat before most people had entered the room. Unthinkingly, I turned to glance over my left shoulder, only to be greeted by Edward's empty seat, a ghostly reminder of the past. In an attempt to distract myself I looked in the other direction, ignoring the gaping hole as my eyes slid over my classmates. Two tables over was Angela and Ben, their hands lightly meeting as they spoke in soft tones. Quickly, I tore my eyes from the couple and the memories of soft words shared with Edward, not dissimilar from their own scenario. At the table infront of them was Jess and her new boytoy, Alex or something similar. They existed in stark contrast to Angela and Ben, hands roaming all over each other. Again I looked away, my eyes involuntarily locking on Mike as he approached me.

"You don't mind if I take this seat, do you Bella?" Before I could reply he had taken the seat next to me, Edward's seat, and started informing me as to the details of his holidays in that bright, cheery voice of his. Determined to ignore him, I turned back to my books, waiting for the teacher to enter and stop him from rambling.

One hour later, I stalked out of the classroom, leaving my classmates behind in favour of solitude. Behind the school, I curled up beneath a convenient tree, my eyes lightly scanning my battered copy of Wuthering Heights. However, the peace afforded to me by virtue of my solitude was quickly stolen by the appearance of Mike Newton.

"I missed you over the holidays, Bella." He sat next to me, peering at me quizzically as I continued to read, hoping he would go away. "Last year was nice, or rather, it was nice being with you last year." I knew exactly what he was referring to. When, in the hopes of overcoming the loss of Edward and the Cullens I had turned to Mike, going out with him a couple times and other such things.

I closed my book, looking up to meet his eyes with my own. "I explained already Mike. That was nothing, a lack of foresight on my part." He frowned at my words, the warmth slowly leaking out of his gaze.

"It wasn't nothing Bella. You and I both know that it was anything but nothing. Sleeping with someone is most definitely not "nothing", especially not multiple times." I turned away from him, only for him to grasp my chin and turn me back to meet his steely gaze. "You are mine Bella, enough with these silly games."

He leaned in, pressing his lips roughly against mine as I struggled to back away from him. However, my resistance seemed to do nothing but encourage him as his hands slipped under my skirt, his weight holding me down under him.

"I always liked your fire, Bella. You play hard to get, but I know you like this, when you stop lying to yourself." Mike whispered as he continued to remove my clothing, the bulge in his pants growing with every one of my struggles. I tried to scream, to call for help, only for his lips to cover mine, swallowing my cry and shoving his tongue roughly into my mouth.

I went still as he pulled off my final piece of clothing, leaving me naked underneath him. Swallowing my own disgust I reached up to kiss him, distracting him long enough to grab the can of pepper spray Charlie had insisted I keep with me. Pulling away and spraying him right in the eyes, I managed to get out from under Mike, grabbing my coat and bag, running for my truck as fast as I could.

Locking the doors as soon as I could close them I sat for a moment, stilling my breath, only to turn at the sound of a voice. "I must say, Isabella, I hardly expected you to be so eager that you would come running for me in only a coat." The voice was familiar, though I couldn't place it exactly, with a faint accent.

I turned, only to meet the bloody eyes of Aro Volturi. I stared for a moment, my mind not comprehending what I was seeing. A vampire, a dangerous vampire, was sitting in my truck. The most dangerous vampire was sitting with a naked me, in my truck. I raised my hand in defence, unsure exactly how the action was going to help against a super-charged vampire. However, contrary to my expectation, he raised his own hand to meet mine in the faintest of touches.

My world stopped.

**AN: Look guys! I'm actually doing it! This chapter has changed form quite a bit, but the content is still there, the actual story isn't changing.**


	3. The Bond

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…**

** ACTUALLY… I OWN NOTHING…**

CHAPTER 2:

I woke up to look at crimson red eyes staring into mine. I started and backed up only to run my back straight into the seat back. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the pale figure perched on the dashboard infront of me. My mind floated back to the moments before I collapsed and I remembered the vampiric voice. I looked at this man and since his eyes were red… I didn't want to die. No matter how I felt about Edward and the Cullens. I could live a happy life without them. Maybe. Highly unlikely. It seemed that I had been safer at home where memories of a past life couldn't haunt me. I heard the ringing voice again and it brought me out of my memories.

"Are you alright?" The perfect mouth opened and closed, the movements fluid and smooth. I watched the pale lips close and set themselves slightly apart. A small puff of air escaped from my lips as I realised I had been holding my breath. I opened my mouth to speak to him but only a strangled noise escaped my throat. The red eyes narrowed and then widened, the mouth opening again to release the perfect sound.

"I may have scared you? I apologise. My name is Aro. Aro Volturi." This time I was able to connect the words in my brain and I started. Carlisle had said that they governed the whole entire secret of the vampire race. They could not be trusted. And now their leader had broken into my truck and was watching me. Those fiery red eyes burning with an emotion I had not seen since the time Edward had rescued me from James. I sat transfixed, staring into his deep red eyes.

**Aro's POV**

I gazed into her beautiful chocolate eyes. She was glowing with the hidden beauty of someone who has experienced great troubles. I watched the veins in her neck pulse under her translucent skin. Edward Cullen did not deserve this wonderful china statue. I became aware of other aspects of her though. She was so withdrawn, and so sad. Edward had said he had left to help her, but how could denying this beautiful being help her. Looking into her eyes I realised that I was sad for Isabella Swan. And at the same time I felt strangely protective. It was like when I first saw my wife, but this was so much stronger, so much more. I loved the human girl sitting in front of me; I almost felt my heart start beating again. I smiled at her and broke eye contact, stretching my pale hand out towards her, not knowing whether she would take it or not.

** Bella's POV**

As the vampire in front of me stretched out his hand in a gesture, I felt like the sun had finally risen on a dark night and scared away all the shadows. I stretched out my hand to land on top of his and for the first time, as I looked back up to make eye contact with him again, I felt beautiful. Not perfect, maybe, but I felt happy to be alive. I had found that there was something worth living for. And it was not Edward Cullen.

But it still remained to be seen what would happen. I knew that I wanted him, Aro Volturi, to pick me up and whisk me away to a life of beautiful sunrises and un-dying promises. He lifted our hands up to his mouth and I felt a sharp jab of pain as his teeth sliced through my skin and for the second time that day, I fell into unconsciousness. But this time, it was because I wanted to imagine a world where there was just us two, rather than the pain of changing.

**Alice's POV**

As we drove closer to Forks High School where Bella would be that this time of day, Edward was practically jumping in his seat. He would explain everything to Bella and everything would be fine again. Even Rosalie had missed Bella and now I would finally have a Barbie Doll again. I knew that Jasper had vehemently opposed to this trip. Something was wrong he said. But what could be wrong in coming back to the life we enjoyed. A life where everyone had been happy. Since we had left Forks our life had definitely grown more depressing. Our memories never faded, so we could never forget Bella. But now we wouldn't have to.

**Edward's POV**

As we pulled into the school's carpark, I smiled as I saw that Bella's truck was still there. I knew she would be older than me by about 4 years but our love could still blossom. We stopped the car in an empty parking spot and Alice and I got out of the car first. I breathed in the scents of the small town and I was surprised to smell Bella's blood coming from in the car. Silly owner of my heart. She probably tripped again. The problem was that I couldn't actually smell her. No-one else could either. Maybe she had walked home. Or maybe she was still here and the scent of her blood was covering the other scents of Bella. I approached the car with the rest of my family close behind. I opened the door of the car, ready to greet my sweet Isabella when I saw Aro Volturi with his lips pressed against hers and blood streaming out of her hand, the same blood that I saw dripping from his teeth. I growled at the vampire that held her in his arms and prepared to leap at him.

**Aro's POV**

I snarled at the monster that had interrupted my love and I. I saw that it was Edward Cullen. I hissed. He was the one who had hurt my beautiful Isabella. I bit her lip and watched his face contort in pain as he saw me lick it and let the venom seal it. Now he knows her fate. I watched the rest of the family come into view and I knew I could not defeat them this time. I bit my lip so that the blood flowed and then I kissed her again, grinning in satisfaction as I watched her gulp down the blood and venom that was in her mouth from the kiss. I stood back from her and smiled sadly. I could not endanger her anymore at this point in time. "Farewell, my Isabella," I murmured softly into her ear. "Our bond has been sealed. I will be back to rescue you." I smashed the front window and ran off into the darkness, listening to the commotion they made as they tried to chase me and care for my darling Isabella. I was aware of her in a strange way. The bond was true. I had found my true mate and Edward Cullen could never take her away. It pained me so much to turn way from her and towards Italy. But I had things to take care of so that I could come back and claim my love as mine and so that she could escape the futile hands of Edward Cullen.


	4. Her Crimson Eyes

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…**

** ACTUALLY… I OWN NOTHING…**

** Many thanks to vikinglass25 because I probably wouldn't hve continued this far if it wasn't for her. And thanks to DieDoodels because I wouldn't have been inspired to write it in the first place anyway without her pissing me off until I wrote it.**

CHAPTER 3:

**Edward's POV**

My mind kept flashing back to the moments before Aro Volturi escaped from me. The way his blood had run down his mouth and into Bella's. As I watched her writhe in my arms. I had refused to let go of her since I had brought her out of the ruined car and into the Volvo. It was too late to get the venom out of her system and I cursed myself for letting this happen to her. What did Aro hope to gain from making her drink his blood? And why did he come after her in the first place? All I could do was hope that she would get better and then they could finally live a happy life.

**Carlisle's POV**

What had Aro hoped to gain by invoking the Bond between him and Bella? How did he even know that the Bond worked? For Edward's sake I hoped the legends weren't true. But what if they were? They would find out soon enough when Bella awoke and I could examine her behaviour.

**Bella's POV**

The darkness surrounded me and I was struggling to fight it off. The last thing I could remember was seeing Aro lift our hands to his mouth and my skin slicing open, followed by the wet trickle of my blood flowing down my hand and his tongue licking the blood up, not wanting to waste the delicious substance. I watched the darkness intently until a light appeared. It moved closer until I realised that it was Aro. His voice was seductive and low, but nothing like when Mike had inadvertently had a similar tone. Aro had made my life worthwhile and now it was time for me to do the same thing for him. I took his hand for the second time in my life and pulled him down on top of me. As we ripped off each other's clothes, he turned into Edward and I screamed. I didn't want Edward. I wanted Aro. I felt liquid in my mouth and I gulped it down quickly. It screamed down my throat and seeped into my own blood flow. As the burning liquid raced through my veins the Edward in my dream was cast aside by the real Aro. I smiled as I saw him and he took my hand. Pulling a piece of string out of his pocket, he tied my hand to his and smiled.

"Now we are one." His voice was sweet and tinkling. I smiled back at him and kissed him, pulling his body against mine in an effort to become one physically and try to make his words real. "We are one mentally already but this will not make us one physically. We must meet in the outside world." Ignoring his words, we both continued in bliss.

He stood up and helped me up too. Passing me a bundle of clothes, he got changed and then waved farewell to me. I watched a single tear roll down his cheek and then he was gone in a flash of light. I stared at the clothes in my hands and wept. After what felt like years, I looked up and got changed. Suddenly, another light appeared and I ran towards it, hoping it was Aro. But the light only opened my ears to voices and my nose to smells. I opened my eyes and the darkness disappeared. Standing over me, his smell filling my nose, was Edward Cullen. They were back.

**Aro's POV**

I sat in my throne at Volterra and watched Sulpicia dance in front of me. I knew I looked bored. I had seen in Caius's mind that I looked almost as bored as Marcus. My eyes glazed over and when they cleared again, it was Isabella dancing for me. I knew it was only my imagination but to see what she would look like here in her true home was marvellous. I watched my own hallucination for a while before I excused myself and left the room. My heart was aching because of the Bond and the pin of being away from my Isabella. It was time for me to return to her. I had to claim her. But Sulpicia would always be there, watching from the sidelines. I needed a reason to get rid of her. But what could it be?

**Edward's POV**

Bella had finally opened her eyes. I smiled at her and placed my hand on her cheek before leaning down to kiss her lightly. I expected her to enjoy it. The thing I least expected was for her to attack me. But she did. I found myself lying flat on the ground, with Bella holding my wrists and ankles to the ground and a knife pressed against my neck. I gulped and watched as she smiled with satisfaction. She stared at me and spoke in a beautiful voice.

"What have you done to my Aro?" Her crimson eyes bored into mine, unblinking and unwavering in their anger. What did she care about Aro? I turned towards the steps as Carlisle came down.

"Carlisle! What has happened to her?" I cried, falling to the ground in front of the steps.


	5. Broken Past

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…**

** ACTUALLY… I OWN NOTHING…**

** Many thanks to vikinglass25 because I probably wouldn't have continued this far if it wasn't for her. And thanks to DieDoodels because I wouldn't have been inspired to write it in the first place anyway without her pissing me off until I wrote it.**

CHAPTER 4:

**Carlisle's POV**

I brought Edward up to my study while Jasper and Emmett found ways to restrain the new-born Bella. He had collapsed after Bella attacked him and now it was finally time for me to reveal one of the vampire world's biggest secrets. The Bond. I looked him in the eyes and began the tale.

** Third Person POV (because Carlisle is telling the story)**

Many years ago, there was a beautiful woman. She lived in the rainforests of Rio de Janiero. Her long black hair flowed down her back to almost touch the forest floor. Her dark chocolate skin melded perfectly with the dark soil of her home. She was not a vampire herself, but she lived among them, protected by her mate. Her name was Desiree and she had the powers of her mate's kind. To humans she was extremely beautiful and her speed and strength could rival a vampire. But she knew that her mate, Diablo, was not her other half. She never felt at ease when he was around and though he protected her, he refused to turn her into one of them and Desiree wondered why he refused. She wanted to join him as a vampire. He disappeared every night, gone from the tribe and they refused to tell her anything more. Desiree had fallen in love with Diablo because he had seemed so kind and loving. He had also saved her life when she had been a small child and gotten lost in the rainforest. Now Diablo treated her differently and even though he said he loved her, she knew that something had changed since Pabla had joined the coven. It was time to get away from Diablo, Pabla, and the rest of the coven before something happened to her.

Desiree travelled out of the jungle for the first time in 20 years and she immediately got in a horse-drawn carriage. Things had definitely changed in the time she had been in the rainforest. As the carriage went closer and closer to her new life and further away from her beloved jungle, Desiree smiled.

Meanwhile, in Italy, a vampire named Ambrogio snuck through the alleyways of Italy. He was hunting a small child that had strayed into his territory. The child had to be destroyed. Ambrogio lived alone and without a coven but he longed to have a mate and younger vampires. He tracked the child further away from the heart of the city. As Ambrogio caught up with the child, he watched the little black-haired boy's head bob up and down and thought about having a coven. Ambrogio stopped and watched the small child. He could raise the child until he was an adult and then make him a part of the coven. It was the perfect plan. He caught back up with the child and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Where are your parents, bambino?" Ambrogio was aware of how his voice sounded too smooth, too perfect. The child turned around and when Ambrogio saw the child's perfect angel-like face, he knew he had made the right choice.

"Gone. Andati Tutti." His voice was young and innocent but his blue eyes clouded with sadness as he spoke. The child took Ambrogio's hand and held it for a moment. "You are a vampire. Un vampiro. And you are lonely. Solitario. You are just like me. Solitario." Ambrogio snatched his hand out of the child's. "Don't worry. I won't tell. You were right to want me to join you. I can read your every thought." Ambrogio took a step towards the child and let the child take his hand again. "My name is Aro. Aro Volturi."

Desiree got out of the carriage she had taken through Italy and stopped outside an elaborate guesthouse. It was called Il Sangue Casa. The named meant The Blood House, but that was exactly why she had chosen it. The name reminded her of Diablo and his kind, sinister and dark. She pushed open the wide glass doors and entered a bright lobby. Standing behind the desk was a man who reminded her eerily of Diablo and the other vampires back at home. He smiled at her and gestured for her to come over to him.

"This is my son Aro and I'm Ambrogio. Enjoy your stay." His voice sounded similar to the voices of the vampires and she felt a shiver run down her spine. A small black-haired child, who looked to be about 5 years old, stepped out of the shadows and walked towards her. He took her hand and smiled at her.

"You know about them." Those four words, whispered though they were, echoed around the room and Ambrogio moved towards her. He glided over the marble stone floor towards Desiree and Aro. As he approached them, Aro removed his hand from Desiree's and walked over to join his father.

"I knew you were special the moment you walked into our hotel. You smelled of my kind, but I never thought that you would have known about them. I thought you may have been near them without knowing." His velvet voice trailed off. "Why have you come here?" His voice grew suddenly hostile and he growled at her. Desiree stepped back, outwardly showing fear but on the inside knowing that she didn't really feel scared of him. Despite her outwardly actions, she felt somehow, that she had found her other half. Her feelings confused her and she forgot about the angry vampire in front of her. The thoughts and feelings she was having were so overpowering that she couldn't stand it anymore. With a crash, Desiree fell to the floor.

Ambrogio watched as the beautiful human in front of him fell to the floor. He ran over to her and picked her up; her ebony hair dangled down and dragged along the floor. He had been so angry when she had first appeared in his lobby. For a few reasons. The first was that the hotel was especially for vampires. The second reason was that for some strange reason, he was in love with the human in his arms. He leaned down to smell her appetizing scent. It was so delicious. But he would not turn her unless he had to. He didn't want to hurt her. Ever. He brought her up to his bedroom and laid her out on Aro's bed. She looked so peaceful. Ambrogio brought his lips to her forehead and then left the room. The other guests would want to know why the smell of human had permeated the air.

When Desiree opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a room over-looking the Italian city below. With a rush, everything that had happened came back to her and she sat up quickly. Desiree quickly stood up and looked around the room for the nearest escape point. Her gaze rested upon the small child in the corner of the room. It was Aro. He smiled at her and then stepped forward to reveal a door out of the room. Without speaking he gestured to the door and Desiree walked through the door into the lobby of the hotel.

As she entered the lobby, Desiree saw Ambrogio standing behind the hotel desk. Her heart galloped into overdrive and she ran over to him. She watched the expression on his stone face and was surprised that it didn't look disgusted or annoyed. Instead, it seemed to mirror her own feelings for him and she smiled. Now that she knew, she could finally admit it to herself. She loved Ambrogio.

Diablo walked out of Pabla's hut and whistled for one of the other vampires in his coven. Pabla followed after him and watched as the other vampires scurried to assemble in front of Diablo. They sparkled slightly in the Spanish sun and they watched Diablo intently, their crimson eyes watching his every twitch.

"Bring Desiree to me. Her time has come. She is of no use anymore." His velvet voice was layered with indecision and hatred but Pabla wondered who those feelings were directed at. He turned around and pulled her against him, lightly nibbling her neck. Soon the other vampires came back to the clearing and the leader of their party came forward.

"She is gone. Her trail leads out of the forest and disappears. She has gotten in a carriage and gone somewhere." He sounded irritated at having to report to Diablo.

"Then you will find her and bring her back. Make sure she is whole when she comes back. Meals are no good drained of blood already." Diablo smiled at Pabla and led her away from the disgruntled hunting party.

Desiree sat behind the lobby desk, ready to play the receptionist. As assorted vampires came in throughout the day, she would give them their room key and then Aro would lead them up to their room. Ambrogio had said they would be perfectly fine but Desiree still worried about Aro. He was so young to have to live this life. As the vampires slowly came into the hotel, Desiree grabbed the sheet of paper with their room numbers and grabbed the board with the keys. She began the day's work. Acutely aware of the way the guests looked at her.

Marcus watched the humans walk past the simple building that was going to be his home for the next millennia or so. He slowly approached the hotel that was especially for vampires and opened the doors, stepping inside. He was surprised to see a human standing behind the desk and he smiled. It would be easy to get his room key and then have a small feed. He approached the beautiful human and smiled, ready to get his key.

Desiree watched the vampire in the suit approach her and smile. He put his elbows on the desk and spoke to her.

"Hello. My name is Marcus. Marcus Pievette. I will be staying here for the next millennia or so." His voice was smooth and immediately induced suspicion. Desiree put aside her suspicions and looked at the list. She got his key and brought it over to him. "Thank you my dear. Where can I get a meal?" His smile widened and he leaned towards her. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her over to his side of the desk. He brought her hand up to his mouth, even though she was struggling to get it away. He didn't want to turn her into a vampire. He just needed a small drink so he made sure to inject no venom as he drank her lifeblood. He ignored the fact that she was not struggling as much, not thinking about the fact that he was having more than just a little drink. After a long time, he broke away and wiped the blood off his mouth. He sprinted away to his room, leaving the rest of the vampires downstairs in shock.

Ambrogio smelt her blood the moment that Marcus sprinted away. He ran down the stairs to find Desiree almost dead on the ground. No. This hadn't been what he wanted. He had to get more blood into her, otherwise she would die. The vampire that had attacked her had been careful not to get any venom into her and so she was not being turned. Ambrogio grabbed a knife and dug into his wrist. A small amount of blood came out and he pressed it against Desiree's mouth.

"Drink!" His voice came out as an order and her tongue slowly came out to lick up the blood that was flowing out of his wrist. But it was not enough. He was still a vampire and so he didn't have enough blood to keep her alive. He would have to change her into a vampire. He bent down to the bite mark that the other vampire had left and injected the venom that would save her life and kill her.

Many days later, Desiree opened her newly crimson eyes and looked around. Standing next to her was Ambrogio and something had happened. In her mind, she heard a voice that sounded like Ambrogio's. _Is she okay? She has opened her eyes but... Will she hate me for doing this to her? I love her so much!_ It was strange, hearing his thoughts. Her mind went back to when she had drunk Ambrogio's blood. Was that the reason behind all of this? She closed her eyes and thought an answer. _Ambrogio! I still love you!_ She watched as he looked up and met her eyes. His eyes burned as he heard the thought of hers. He smiled and sent a thought to her. _Stories tell of these kind of relationships. I guess it is true. I feel as if there is a chain tying our still hearts together. When we are together, the chain is loose and I feel the most amazing joy. But when we are apart, it feels as if the chain is so tight. As if there is no end to the pain._ Desiree smiled at his words, for that was exactly how she felt. The myths were true.

Ambrogio, Desiree, and Aro lived happily for 20 years, during that time adopting another child Aro's age. Her name was Didyme and she had the power to make people happy. The family was completely oblivious to the anger of Diablo and they lived safe.

On Aro's 27th birthday, Ambrogio and Desiree decided that it was time for Aro to meet some other humans like him. But the family was careful. They couldn't let anyone know about what they were. They travelled through Italy, trying to find a family like theirs. On his 28th birthday, a young human the same age as Aro, appeared in the lobby of the hotel. She was obviously from Italy and her name was Sulpicia. She knew all about the vampires and had travelled to meet the young man who had been raised by vampires. She and Aro were engaged and set to marry on his 30th birthday.

Back in Rio Di Janiero, Diablo and Pabla prepared to take down the girl who had caused so much strife within their coven. All the pieces had been laid, for all that was left was the final move. They had been preparing for this final move for 20 years. And now it was time for the curtain to fall and for this show to end.

On the 30th birthday of Aro Volturi and his last night as a human or a bachelor, he knew that this was a momentous time. His sister Didyme had been crying because she was to become a vampire as well. Aro's fiancée Sulpicia was also to become a vampire at the same time. He lay down in his bed with Sulpicia lying next to him, wrapped in his arms; and Didyme on the bed next to theirs, crying softly. It was obvious that her power didn't work on herself. He closed his eyes and let sleep wash over himself.

Desiree held Ambrogio close as they sat in the darkness of the lobby. The guests had gone to visit friends, knowing that Ambrogio's family would want the occasion for themselves. As Desiree sat in his arms, her mind drifted back to Diablo and the coven she had run away from 20 years ago. How happy her life seemed now. She started as she heard a knock on the door to the building.

"Hello! My friends and I would like to spend the night in this hotel." A cheerful voice rang out from the street. Desiree looked away from Ambrogio's smiling face and whispered through their link. _I'll go see who it is. You wait here. My love._ She stood up and stretched her arms up. She let them fall back to her sides and walked over to the door.

"Welcome. My name is Desiree. Welcome to the…" Desiree's voice trailed off as she saw the visitors. Standing on their doorstep were Diablo and Pabla along with half their coven. Diablo grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back as the rest of their group swarmed into the lobby. _AMBROGIO! Escape and keep the children safe!_ She shouted to him through their link and he whispered an affirmative as she felt their bond cause pain in her heart and she knew he was slinking away. Diablo leaned close to her and smiled, his bone-white teeth gleaming in the poorly-lit lobby.

"It seems like your luck has run out Desiree." His voice sent a wave of bitter-sweet memories through her mind. She winced and Diablo smiled at her pain. The memories were too much. Knowing that Ambrogio had lived without knowing about Diablo and Desiree's frightful past. She knew that Ambrogio was now privy to all those memories running through her mind. As Pabla approached her with the lighter in hand, Desiree banished the memories from her mind and sent a final thought to Ambrogio. _I love you._ The pain ripped through her, but her last memories were of the years with Ambrogio that she never had.

Ambrogio heard Desiree's screams echo through the house and he felt as if his heart had finally been ripped out of his chest. The pain overwhelmed him and he just wanted to die. But Desiree's last wish had been for him to keep the children safe so he continued running up the stairs. His silent screams ripped through his throat. All he could think of was finding a way to end all the pain and join Desiree. But first he had one final task. The last minutes before he joined his other half, Desiree. She loved him. It was the last thought she had had. He knew now, after years of denying it. He loved her.

Aro opened his eyes as he heard footsteps outside the room. Sulpicia lay peacefully in his arms and he stared at the door as he heard the footsteps approach. He wrapped his arms tighter around Sulpicia protectively as the door burst open. He stared as his father walked in and over to Didyme. He lunged straight for her throat, his teeth ripping open her fragile skin. Her eyes opened in fear and she writhed on the bed. Ambrogio stepped away from the still body of Didyme and turned to his son and daughter-in-law. He walked over and did the same to Sulpicia. He then turned to Aro and looked him in the eye.

"I'm saving them." Ambrogio's voice was full of pain and despair. Aro nodded and bared his throat. He felt a jolt of pain and then a burning sensation that spread through his body. The last thing he saw through his pain-hazed eyes was Ambrogio lighting himself and dissolving into a tower of fire.

Diablo smelt the fire and instantly worried. Desiree had obviously had a mate. A mate who was unhappy with her death. He ran up the stairs to find a burning room. He saw a vampire standing over the bodies of three humans. The vampire quickly scooped them up in his arms and turned to Diablo. Diablo saw the pale face and stepped back. It was Marcus Pievette. The vampire who had turned him into what he was.

"You will die for what you did here. Aro will not forget." After those words, Marcus leaped out the window, blocking Diablo's view behind the flames that were the only remains of Ambrogio and his pain.

**Edward's POV**

He looked away from Carlisle and knew that the Bella he had known was gone, captured by a spell and a legend. But every spell had a counter spell. He knew that he would search the world to find it and free his Bella from Aro's grasp. As he sat contemplating, he heard a huge crash and a window shattering. And then he heard the scream. It was Alice having a vision. He ran down the stairs.

Alice was laying on the ground and writhing around. He looked to the window and noticed that Bella was gone, her scent leading away from the house. He went to chase after her when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. He turned and saw Alice, her eyes glazed over in a vision. Her mind was blocked like Bella's and he stared at her in shock until he heard her whisper.

"Speak louder Alice. I can't hear you." He looked at her with a sense of urgency.

"He's going to kill her! HE'S GOING TO KILL HER!" Alice's voice rang through the room and struck fear into everyone in the room as Isabella Swan ran through the underbrush of Washington DC, intent on meeting one Aro Volturi.


	6. Fire Dreams  Note from MEEEEEEEE

**AN.**

**THE STORY IS NOT OVER  
BUT I MADE A MISTAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER**

**I WROTE THAT EDWARD COULDN'T SEE THE VISION ALICE HAD**

**HERE IT IS.**

**FROM AFTER THE STORY TO THE END.**

**Edward's POV**

He looked away from Carlisle and knew that the Bella he had known was gone, captured by a spell and a legend. But every spell had a counter spell. He knew that he would search the world to find it and free his Bella from Aro's grasp. As he sat contemplating, he heard a huge crash and a window shattering. And then he heard the scream. It was Alice having a vision. He ran down the stairs.

Alice was laying on the ground and writhing around. He looked to the window and noticed that Bella was gone, her scent leading away from the house. He went to chase after her when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. He turned and saw Alice, her eyes glazed over in a vision.

He instantly delved into her mind and saw the image. It was set in the Volturi feeding hall. Aro, the captor of Bella, sat upon his throne along with Marcus and Caius. The only problem was that Aro and Caius were both laughing cruelly and Marcus, the sombre Volturi leader, was also laughing. The gaze of the vision shifted and in the center of the room was Felix, holding a lighter. Next to him was a huge pillar of fire and then he heard the screams of a woman. Once the sounds of the dying vampire had disappeared, he heard Aro's voice.

"It was necessary. No matter how much it might hurt all of us. Me especially. She was a danger to our kind and a danger to my wife. We will mourn her as is proper and then we shall let this traitor be banished from our minds and hearts. Come my love." The gaze turned back to Aro and Edward saw a female figure in a dark cloak approach the Volturi leader. He heard Aro's voice again. "Tu sei il mio nuovo Sulpicia. Ancora più gloriosa allora eri prima." The figure lifted her pale hands up to her hood and made to take it off when the vision ended.

Edward sat thinking about what this meant. Obviously Aro did not love Bella. He was killing her. He had hoped it was someone else but his words echoed through his mind. He didn't know Italian but he heard Aro speak Sulpicia's name after saying 'Come, my love.' But what if they managed to rescue her first. He had to. Maybe then Bella would awaken from this spell.

**Okay peoples…**

** Please answer the poll on my profile page because I kinda need to know what people want to happen. It is really important.**

** Please review instead of just reading… It makes me and DieDoodels sad to see people reading my story but not reviewing. Because If you don't, I don't know how to make the story happen…**

** Plus…**

** I do not like DieDoodels at the moment so please forgive me if my chapters are shorter and more to the point…**

** Anyway…**

** Just so people know…**

** Because I'm sure people are wondering after this…**

** I do NOT write this story with DieDoodels. It is done by me, me, and me.**

** Plus…**

** Should I write a story where there is like a conversation between two Twilight characters and you have to guess who they are. But no names are mentioned?**

** THANKYOU PPLZ**

** From…**

** MAGICWRITER446**


	7. Masquerade

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…**

** ACTUALLY… I OWN NOTHING…**

CHAPTER 5:

**Bella's POV**

I ran through the underbrush all I knew was that I had to get away from those devils with their golden eyes. My mind was screaming at me to stop and figure out where I was going but I didn't stop. I was a vampire and the speed I ran at was proof. Their golden eyes were some kind of mask to hide the true them. I ran through the forest away from my past family, the ones who would be forever referred to in my mind as the Masked Ones.

**Jacob's POV**

I prowled along the border of our territory. I knew that although I should be paying attention to me job my mind kept going back to when we had seen those accursed cars travelling back to Forks. The leeches had probably already gotten Bella to rejoin them. It was such a shame. Bella could have had such a wonderful life with- His thoughts were cut off as he smelt human blood and a vampire. He growled and bounded through the forest, alerting Sam to the smells his sensitive nose had picked up. They would be there soon. I approached the leech and glared through the bushes at its back. It was obviously a she since her hair flowed all the way down her back. Suddenly she spun around and standing there was Isabella Swan. Bella. The girl who had broken his heart and loved a leech. The daughter of Charlie Swan. My mind stopped working and all I could think was her name. I heard a low growl and saw Sam appear at my side. I watched as her perfect nose sniffed the air around her and she slowly turned to face us, confusion in her blood-red eyes. What had the leeches done to her? She suddenly straightened and shook her head in disbelief, as if hearing some far away noise and then turned away from us and ran. Was that sound the sound of a human heartbeat far away? The vampire may have once been Bella, but it wasn't any longer.

**Bella's POV**

I was watching the wolves in the bushes when I heard a voice in my mind. _ Bella. Bella._ Shivers ran down my spine and I shook my head to shake out the voice. Then I heard it again but different. As if the person had changed. _Desiree. Desiree._ My heart opened to this mysterious voice and my mind sung with the knowledge that came to me suddenly. I was not alone in the world. Now that my heart and mind had opened to the presence, I could feel everything as if looking through two sets of eyes, hear everything through two sets of ears. And I could feel the physical presence of the voice. Italy. In Italy lay my future.

**Aro's POV**

Bella had obviously awakened from the slumber of changing into a vampire. Her mind had opened and I had to make contact with her. Following the legends, I had to say her name twice and then the name of the first to have the Bond. Desiree. I whispered to her. _Bella. Bella._ Her mind pricked it's ears and I felt the suspicion. _ Desiree. Desiree._ There it was. My heart opened to her and she did the same. The Bond was complete. And we were one.

**Edward's POV**

My heart yearned for Bella. I had to go find her and rescue her from the fate that Alice had seen for her. No-one could come with me as it was highly likely that we would all die rescuing her. I threw some clothes in a suitcase with my passport, ID, drivers license, wallet, and bank card. I leaped out the window with the bag in hand and ran to my Volvo. As I sank into the leather seat, I heard the door close. I turned to the front passenger seat and saw Alice, my sister. She grinned at me as she strapped herself into the car. I should have expected that she would see me going to rescue Bella. But nothing bad was going to happen. I smiled back at her, knowing that there was no point arguing, and revved up the engine. The last thing I saw as I left the house was Jasper's pained face and Rosalie's incredulous expression. I tore my eyes away from my past and looked to a future with two demanding women, both of whom I loved with all my heart, and both of whom I hated in every possible way.

**Sulpicia's POV**

I assumed that Aro played his own little games with humans on the side but now he had gone over the line. My husband, the one I married only for his dear mother and his money, had disappeared to meet someone else. I had been certain I held him in my grasp and now he was gone.

"Bring me Jane!" I shouted down the hallway to anyone who could hear. I waited patiently as Jane skipped into the room. My face was perfectly expressionless, like a mask, and I could feel my anger boil over and transform into deadly calm. Jane stepped up to me and knelt on her knees.

"Mistress…" Her voice was quiet and held a challenge. I knew she would not submit to me as easily as the others. I had allowed her and her brother to pass under my radar for too long and now their childhood was to truly end.

"Bring me your brother Jane. I would like to see him." Little Jane scurried away, surprised at the meeting. If I had Alec under my control, I had Jane under my control. And that suited me just fine. I settled down to lay on the bed, my skirts spread around me and waited.

**Aro's POV**

I had told no-one where I had gone. They probably suspected I had gone to see one of my supposed human toys. It was partly true. I had gone to meet someone I loved. That was the only true thing in their suppositions. I walked into the lobby of the dilapidated hotel. I didn't have a lot of memories of this place though I spent my child and teenage-hood here. I flicked on a smashed light bulb and it flickered before sputtering to life. The crouched vampires in the room hissed at the light and backed away. I held up my hands in a gesture of peace and approached them. Quietly I explained to them what I wanted and within minutes, the lobby was clean and warm and bright, just like the day when Desiree had entered his life. Smiling with satisfaction, I ran up the stairs to the room that had once been Ambrogio and Desiree's. I was happy to find it unspoiled and I started to make it look pretty the way Ambrogio would have done for Desiree. Bella would be my Desiree. And I would be her Ambrogio.

**Bella's POV **

The compass in my mind which pointed to where the presence from my mind was suddenly shifted and I stopped where I was. I figured that the Masked Ones would be coming after me soon and I knew what would happen if they found me. Take me back to that white prison and make me slave again to the one that used to be my angel. Now he was my shadow. The dark nightmare that never goes away. The only way to get rid of it is to step out into the sun and embrace the light. The light that I was chasing. All I remembered was his name. Aro. I stopped my ceaseless running and stared up at the fading sun, dressing the sky in greens, purples, and reds. I opened my now-perfect lips and whispered into the sky, hoping that my star would hear me.

"I'm coming Aro. And I won't stop until we are together every morning. Aro. Nothing can stop me now."

**Yo pplz…**

**What do u think and please review and do my poll…**

**From**

**MagicWriter446**


	8. Lost

**Again thanks to Vikinglass25 (we are making this a habit aren't we). This chapter is therefore entirely for her! I'm so sorry for being away my dear readers (if anyone is left). Please don't throw things at me * hides behind conveniently placed crate*. The rating has changed because I realised that maybe it shouldn't be rated T. I don't own twilight but I do own this storyline. Anyway, enough random monologue. On with the story. Oh yes and by the way, thoughts that are being heard by someone they don't belong to are in :hello: form**

**Bella's POV**

Standing in the room watching the sunrise was beautiful. Having Aro stand next to me silently, our thoughts the only conversation we will ever need was perfection. The night before had been interesting to say the least. Having our two minds connected as one allowed our bodies to instantly react to each other's needs. I knew at the time that we would never have to stop. Our bodies needed no fuel and our minds were nurtured by the thoughts of the other. The love of immortals was like nothing else on Earth. I had thought that choosing this life would be a sacrifice when I was with Edward.

Suddenly I gasped with pleasure as Aro slowly aroused me again. Obviously I had been ensconced in my own thoughts and missed out on him listening to them. I whirled around into his arms and reached out to stroke his face, warm to my touch and leaned in to kiss him slowly and deeply. Then with a single thought, we re-entered the room, continuing what had been started the night before.

**Edward's POV**

Alice's vision kept running through my mind. The burning vampire, the Volturi, and the woman who was obviously Sulpicia. Obviously Aro had invoked this Bond just so that he could get revenge on my family. The week had started out so bright and happy with us returning to Forks and my Bella. I followed the new scent of my once human girlfriend led off into the woods. Through werewolf territory. I heard humanoid thoughts approaching from the west and inhaled the scent of our mortal enemies.

Preparing to run again, I remembered the feelings that the werewolf had for Bella. He could be the perfect ally even if I would have to get rid of him in the end. A moment later the werewolf stood tall and proud before me.

"Jacob. We have to save her. Or she's going to die."

**Alec's POV**

Entering Sulpicia's room I felt a knot of apprehension in my stomach. Always before, Aro and Marcus had protected Jane and I from the rest of the Volturi. Sulpicia was bad and I had known that from the start. I smiled at Jane and knocked on the door. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jane bounding away from the hallway and I turned back at Sulpicia's voice.

"Come in Alec." Her voice had a strange lilt to it that I had never known before. Opening the door I stopped, seeing my Mistress lying on the bed, her skirts artfully spread about her. At her beckon I sat down lightly on the mattress next to her.

"You asked for me Sulpicia?" My voice quavered and I couldn't help noticing things about her that I had never noticed before. Her shapely form and the way her chest heaved as she breathed in and out. She seemed to notice and I averted my eyes shyly.

"Don't look away dear Alec" her voice shook me out of my reverie. "You've been so useful to the Volturi over the time you have been here. And you have never been rewarded. So here on this bed is your reward brave Alec. Mount the horse and ride to your heart's content. All you will have to do in return is do as I ask without question. Can you do that Alec?" As she was talking she had stood up and slowly stripped. At the end of her speech she stood before me and grasped my shoulders, mashing her lips against mine roughly. "Alec. I need you and you need me." I nodded, barely hearing her words and continued in blissful heresy, barely realising what was happening.

**Sulpicia's POV**

The boy was so easy to control. Almost so easy that I felt guilty. Either way this was only half of the plan. As the boy below me writhed in orgasm I beckoned to the human girl waiting in the shadows at the side. Quickly, she took my place and continued to receive his fruits. She had to get pregnant straight away so that my plan to get my husband back would work. I stepped back out of the room and watched as the girl used her powers to shape shift into me. I smiled at the girl who wore my form and face before closing the door and locking the two in.

**Bella's POV**

:Isabella:

I opened my eyes in response to that summons. The twilight was breaking through the window and I looked around the room to try and find Aro. He wasn't there. I threw on a dress and a dark Volturi cloak. I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the lobby.

Many of the vampires and other similar creatures were milling about and watched me warily as I walked towards the exit. I could see a tinted car standing waiting for me and I could sense through the Bond that Aro was sitting and waiting for me out there. Pulling up the hood to cover my tumbling curls and pale skin, I joined my love in the car and turned to him.

:Where are we going?: My tone was quizzical in the thought I sent to him.

:Aren't you the slightest thirsty Isabella?: His grin was mocking yet gentle and he turned away, speeding towards the forest on the edges of the town.

"Aro," Her lips tasted and savoured the unfamiliar syllables. "I don't think – I mean, they aren't going to be humans are they?" My face contorted into an expression of horror which was quickly replaced by shame.

"No need to worry my Isabella. I won't force you to drink anything you are opposed to." He responded in a calming tone and I responded accordingly.

A mere second later the car stopped at the end of a dusty winding road. Aro stepped out first and then, ever the gentleman helped me out as well. The moment my feet touched the ground an overwhelming scent blew along the wind and I ran without thought to the consequences.

It was only a minute later as Aro caught up with me that I saw my reflection in the clear lake beside me. I had become a monster, the teenage girl lay broken in my arms, and her blood spilt all over me, her brown eyes, so similar to my old eyes, lifeless and dead.

I threw the body on the ground and ran to where Aro stood watching. Collapsing into his arms I felt the non-existent tears crawl down my cheeks and knew in my mind that I could never again return to the life I once knew. I was insufferably lost.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. I think I will start writing them in 3****rd**** POV because it might be easier. I feel so lazy since it's winter. Plz let me know if you like it better than constantly changing POVs. Also, I feel that I need more dialogue. (Acute perception in the works). Anyway, enough internal monologuing. On with the story. And do the earlier chapters make it M? I don't know...**

Aro smiled at his young mate sitting in the car next to him. She was perfect in every way. Her skin was surprisingly delicate for a vampire and it glittered faintly in the light of dawn. He nuzzled against her neck and inhaled her scent. Cranberries and crisp snow. He would of thought she was asleep if it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't sleep, the way her perfect eyes were closed, her eyelid fluttering slightly from time to time. Sending a gentle probe through the bond he realised that she was dreaming, in a way. With her eyes closed, Isabella had allowed her mind to lose focus and drift anywhere through thoughts and memories. In truth, his bondmate had found a way to sleep and dream as a vampire. He sighed and spoke to her gently, trying to wake her up.

:Isabella. Wake up Isabella: His thought was soft and loving.

:Aro? I wasn't sleeping. We can't sleep anymore can we?: Hers was questioning and slightly confused.

"We didn't think so but, you found a way." He spoke out loud and her eyes snapped open, instantly aware. "I am so proud dear heart." She smiled at him beatifically and their eyes met.

"Are we almost there Aro?" He laughed, a shimmering noise that hung in the air, at how like a child she had sounded. Her brow creased slightly and she tilted her head to look at him oddly.

"You sounded like a child my love." He explained gently to her and then turned her to look out the window. "Almost Isabella. Almost." His voice was fervent and filled with a hollow longing. Isabella looked at him and noticed that his eyes were looking at her but his mind was far away. In there was something that she could never match or beat. And then she realised that he had another wife. And she waited at Volterra for him. Only one question still existed in her mind. Would he still love her?

Alec turned over in the bed, putting his arm around the woman he thought was Sulpicia and kissed her on the lips. It had been 5 days and they had no idea what had been happening in the outside world. The two of them had been stuck together in the room with no distractions. Alec knew that he should have been worried about what was happening outside but he wasn't. All that existed in his world now was Sulpicia's lush body pressed against his almost childlike body.

She smiled at him kittenishly and pressed her fingers to his lips pushing him away. Slowly, Alec watched as she drifted into the bathroom to get ready for another day in the bedroom like she always did. He sighed as he stood waiting for the day to begin again.

In the bathroom, Nymphadora opened the cupboard below the mirror and pulled out the pale white pregnancy test. Following the instructions and waiting a second, she watched as it turned up positive. With a smile on her now-normal face she pulled out a mobile phone from her pocket.

"Sulpicia. It's done. I did as you asked."

**Okay, it's shorter than I would like but whatever. Yay. Bye bye.**


	10. Love

**Hello my furry (or not-so-furry) friends. I have decided I will update every time I have a math lesson. Unfortunately for you, I don't ever have double math HAHAHA. But you should get regular updates now. So be happy. I don't really know what is going to happen with this story so my chapters might get a bit short since I can't really write meaningless fluff. Anyway... here is your promised update.**

Isabella had grown even quieter over the journey back to Volterra. Her mind had been blocked off from his making it impossible to try and help ease her suffering. Aro sank back into the dark leather seats and watched Isabella's face as she thought.

"You don't have to stare at me so much Aro." Isabella's clear voice broke the silence that had permeated the air since they had first entered the car. He glanced at her and saw that she was glaring out of the window at the barren countryside and the falling snow. "After all, I'm merely a convenience for you aren't I. Just some girl you met on holiday." Her voice was bitter and cold, different to the voice he had grown accustomed to over the week since they first met. He finally realised the reason for her unnatural silence, the anger behind her scarlet eyes.

"How can you say that Isabella? I told you how I truly felt earlier." He was shocked that she would think he had been insincere in his feelings until a whisper of one of her thoughts broke through the barrier she had built. He ran the thought through his own mind over and over again. _Wife... love... return_ was the thought rolling through the vaults of his mind as he tried to decipher a meaning. Was she trying to suggest that they should get married and return to Forks? Or had she somehow found out about Sulpicia? A subtle probe into the weaker sections of her mind block revealed that it was the second option that was troubling her.

Aro grabbed her wrist and lifted it to his mouth, lips brushing lightly over her palm. She turned at his ministrations and looked at him, her eyes hard and cold before replying in a detached voice. "Your wife was your true love just a while ago. You probably did exactly the same act for her then as well. Am I to be like her? Cast away at the first human who catches your eye?" She pulled her hand away from him and backed up against the door of the car, as far away as she could be in the confined space. "Am I nothing to you?" As these words reached Aro, he flinched back as if they caused him physical pain and she felt a small stab of guilt before she remembered the reason for this. She had to be sure that his wife was not his love. Otherwise she might as well return to the dreaded Cullens and live out her life as a slave to their beliefs and conventions.

He stared at her for a second before angrily pressing his lips against hers and wrapping his arms around her. To avoid breaking the kiss, he sent her a quick thought from his mind. _Never, my Isabella. Never will I deny who we are when we are together. Never deny it Isabella._ He felt her body soften at his words, reacting to the kiss. As she wrapped her arms around his body, Aro felt her barriers tumble down to rubble, leaving all her insecurities out in the open. He smiled and gently showed her the truth about herself, crushing all doubts about their love as the car sped closer to Volterra.

Alec looked at Nymphadora with a blank look on his angelic face. She had remained in her own form and had shocked him when the woman he thought was Sulpicia had walked out of the bathroom. He didn't know it but Sulpicia had lent the girl a specially crafted perfume designed to hide the smell of blood, replacing it with a unique vampiric smell. Gone was the vampire scent that he had inhaled over the weeks that they had been ensconced in the bedroom replaced by the scent of fresh, human blood.

"W-who are you?" His voice trembled, as he watched her move towards him. As she reached him she held out a white stick with a piece of paper wrapped around it. With a glare at the mysterious girl, Alec read the words on the paper that told him how the pregnancy test worked. His hands shaking, he looked at what he had thought was a stick. Glancing quickly at the screen he saw that it had returned positive. This girl – this human, carried his child and Sulpicia had known the whole time. Now he saw the reason behind little intricacies that had sped past him before. Now Alec understood the full extent of their trap. For trap it was, and now he was at their mercy. Collapsing to the floor, Alec of the Volturi placed his head in his hands and wept.

The human gazed at him with something akin to pity and took his head in her own hands. "I'm so sorry." These words, however, went almost unheard by the delicate vampire on the floor. She pressed her warm, soft lips against his cold, stone lips and kissed him ever so gently. "I loved you when Heidi brought me in to be the Volturi's food and I love you now. When she gave me a chance to properly love you... and for you to love me, I leaped at the opportunity. I hope you can forgive me and in time love me." She pulled her face away from his and looked at him speculatively, noting that he was now taking an interest in what she said. "Oh Alec. I'm so sorry." She turned away to avoid his eyes.

This time it was Alec who held her face in his hands. "Never be sorry. Not for this." He placed his hand against her flat stomach and smiled a watery, teary smile. "Never, ever, ever be sorry." And then he kissed her as gently as he had when she was Sulpicia, and a flare of hope rose in her heart, reigniting her will, her life, and her ability to love unconditionally.

**Now isn't that a cute ending? And I just realised that I can sort of write a meaningless fluff chapter. Mind you... this isn't relly meaningless fluff. More like meaningful fluff because this chapter and the events wherein DO have a purpose. Yay. Returning to the Cullens next chapter. Sorry about the lack of Bella/Aro in this chapter and probably the next. I sort of have 3 different stories going in just this one, meaning I need plot bunnies for all of them. Please Read and Review and I will update. And did anyone get my inside joke? LOL, I just realised that Dora never told Alec her name. Anyway... can't be bothered to change it. Goodbye friends. Hope I am still alive to read reviews because my dad caught me writing this instead of doing schoolwork. Oops.**

**Byebye from your friendly friend**

** MagicWriter446**

** (such a long name *sigh*)**


	11. Notice: End Hiatus

**Dearest Fanfiction,**

**It's been 3 years since I started this fic, and I abandoned you all, didn't I. Thus, I'm letting you all know, right now, that I'm actually going to sit down and write this story. So yay for that.**

**First of all, yes I have a new username. The old one was a bit… wordy**

**Second, I'm going to start by going back over the previous chapters of this story, so you'll probably need to reread (you probably would anyway, considering how long it's been). I realise this is an inconvenience for you all, but I promise to change the story as little as possible (except those parts where it got really strange and pointless).**

**Third, I'm actually back. This time is different. I promise :3**

**Love, CyradisNyx (whoever stole "Cyradis", I'm watching you :/)**

**(Previously MagicWriter446)**


End file.
